The present invention relates to a process for isolating the alkaloid galanthamine; the galanthamine itself which has been produced by this process; the use of galanthamine thus manufactured in galenic preparations; as well as to galanthamine thus produced for the treatment of narrow-angle glaucoma, Alzheimer""s disease, as well as alcohol and nicotine dependence.
Galanthamine (4a,5,9,10,11,12-hexahydro-3-methoxy-11-methyl-6H-benzofuro-(3a,3, 2-ef)-(2)benzazepine-6-ol) is a tetracyclic alkaloid which, owing to its pharmacological properties, belongs to the group of reversibly acting cholinesterase inhibitors. Its effects are similar to those of physostigmine and neostigmine. However, it also has unique specific properties, for example, highly analgesic effects comparable to those of morphine. As a cholinesterase inhibitor the therapeutic range of galanthamine is three to six times broader, since it is not as toxic as physostigmine and neostigmine. This advantage compensates for its slightly lower cholinesterase-inhibiting action, relative to dosage. Galanthamine is used in poliomyelitis and different diseases of the nervous system, but mainly in the treatment of narrow-angle glaucoma and as antidote after curare applications. The use of galanthamine in the treatment of Alzheimer""s disease is in an experimental stage. Lately, the treatment of alcohol and nicotine dependence has also been described (DE-OS 40 10 079, DE-OS 43 01 782).
The therapy of Alzheimer""s disease, alcohol and nicotine dependence, as well as that of narrow-angle glaucoma requires long-acting drug forms adapted to the particular circumstances. This could be an eye ointment in the treatment of narrow-angle glaucoma. In the treatment of Alzheimer""s disease, alcohol or nicotine dependence, complicated therapeutic plans or prolonged infusions are unsuitable for obvious reasons. In these diseases, a transdermal therapeutic system (TTS) is a suitable form, for example that described in DE-OS 43 01 783. Neither the intact skin nor the cornea permit absorption of active substance salts. For this reason it is not possible to use galanthamine hydrobromide or galanthamine hydrochloride with ointments or a TTS in the therapy of narrow-angle glaucoma, Alzheimer""s disease, or alcohol or nicotine dependence. The pure galanthamine base must therefore be used.
An economically efficient synthesis of galanthamine base is not possible because of its complicated tetracyclic structure with three optically active carbon atoms. For this reason, galanthamine is usually isolated from plants belonging to Amaryllidaceae, for example, from galanthus species, such as the snowdrop or Leucojum aestivum. These plants have the advantage of comprising galanthamine in concentrations of up to 0.3% with only small amounts of companion alkaloids so that the extraction method described in DE-PS 11 93 061 can be used. However, both the galanthus species and Leucojum aestivum are protected. On the other hand, the extraction method described in DE-PS 11 93 061 preferably uses chlorohydrocarbons which have fallen into discredit for toxicological reasons. The Pharmacopoeias of the Western World therefore call for a limitation of the residual chlorohydrocarbon content to  less than 10 ppm. In the preparation of drugs chlorohydrocarbons should therefore be avoided as far as possible. Moreover, in the known process, the solvent extract must be adsorbed to alumina to ensure separation of the resinous substances and companion alkaloids. From the solution obtained after filtering off the alumina, the galanthamine is then purified by galanthamine hydrobromide; this involves disposal of halogen salts. For the use in ointments or in a TTS, the galanthamine base must then additionally be liberated from this galanthamine hydrobromide.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a process for the isolation and purification of galanthainine, which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art processes. In particular, purification is to be facilitated, the use of chlorohydrocarbons and purification by means of galanthamine salts are to be avoided. The object is achieved according to the present invention by a process having the characterizing features as described herein. Preferred embodiments are further disclosed.
In detail, the subject matter of the present invention is a process for the isolation of galanthamine from biological material which is recovered from agriculturally cultivated amaryllidacea species or from those which are commonly regarded as xe2x80x9cweedsxe2x80x9d and are not protected, preferably from the bulbs of these plants. These amaryllidaceae include, for example, narcissi or crinum species. Particularly suitable are Narcissus pseudonarcissus xe2x80x9cCarltonxe2x80x9d or the Asian climber Crinum amabile. Although these plants only have a tenth of the galanthamine amount contained in the protected plants, and, moreover, have up to twelve companion alkaloids, the process according to the present invention surprisingly makes it possible to isolate galanthamine base therefrom with a purity suitable for the use in drugs.